Clan TVE
Clan is a children's TV channel from the Spanish public service broadcaster TVE. Until 1 January 2007 it had time-shared with TVE 50 Años which has since closed. The service now broadcasts 24 hours a day. The channel is available free on digital terrestrial television (known as TDT in Spain) and on major subscription platforms. Although the channel primarily screens programming for children aged 12 and under, youth programming is shown during the evening and night (for example Dawson Crece, or Dawson's Creek). A mixture of Spanish and foreign programming is shown, all in the Spanish language. Both live-action and animation programming is featured on the channel. Programming *Águila Roja *Charmed *Cuéntame cómo pasó *Buffy The Vampire Slayer *The Elephant Princess *Hannah Montana *Hercules: The Legendary Journeys *Raven *iCarly *Every Witch Way *In The Night Garden *Life with Boys *Lightning Point *Mamapolis *Maggie & Bianca Fashion Friends *Mako: Island of Secrets *Mia and Me *Mr. Young *Make It Pop *The Next Step *Power Rangers *Power Rangers Megaforce *Power Rangers Dino Charge *Privileged *Smallville *Soy Luna *Supah Ninjas *Unfabulous *Victorious *Violetta *Wishbone Animated series *10 mas 2 *AKB0048 *Adventure Time *Atrapa a Ace *Arthur *Argai *Baby Looney Tunes *Bat Pat *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *Bing *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Blackie & Company *Bolts and Blip *Emma's Theatre (babytv) *Bruno the Kid *Bratz *Berni *Caillou *Canimals *Captain Biceps *Care Bears *Chloe's Closet *Charlie and Lola *Chuggington *Clarence *Clay Kids *Cleo *Cry Babies Magic Tears *Code Lyoko *Curious George *Cosmic Quantum Ray *Darkwing Duck *Dan Doh!! *David the Gnome *Digimon Fusion *Dinosaur Train *Dinofroz *Disney's House of Mouse *Doc McStuffins *The Doozers *Dora the Explorer *Dora and Friends: Into the City! *Dork Hunters from Outer Space *Dougie in Disguise *DuckTales *Dragon Booster *Dreamworks Dragons *Ella the Elephant *El ponche de los deseos *Everything's Rosie *Fanboy & Chum Chum *Fantastic Nika *Fireman Sam *Get Ace *George of the Jungle *Geronimo Stilton *Go, Diego, Go *Gombby's Green Island *Gormiti *Green Lantern *Growing Up Creepie *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Heidi *The Hive *Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 *Invizimals *Jamie Tentaculos *Jelly Jamm *The Jungle Book *Juan y Tolola *Justice League *iron kid *Kate and Mim-Mim *Kemy *Kid Paddle *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (broadcast under the name "Kung Fu Panda: The Legend of Po") *La Chouette *Legend of the Dragon *The Jungle Bunch *Larva *LazyTown *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Los Minimonstruos *Little Einsteins *Little Princess *Littlest Pet Shop *League of Super Evil *Loonatics Unleashed *The Looney Tunes Show *Los Lunnis *Los superminihéroes *Los consejos de super Pocoyó *Lucky Luke *Martin Mystery *Make Way for Noddy *Matt Hatter Chronicles *Matt's Monsters *Megaminimals *MetaJets *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure *Mickey Mouse (TV series) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey Mouse Works *Miffy & friends *Miles from Tomorrowland *Minnie's Bow-Toons *Monsuno *Mouk *Monster Allergy *Mia and Me *Mike the Knight *Mix Master *Mision Odyssey *Mushiking: The King of Beetles *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Pet Parade *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Pakdam Pakdai *The Davincibles *The Penguins of Madagascar *Tempo Express *Regal Academy *Peppa Pig *Planet Sheen *Plankton Invasion *Pocoyo *Pokémon *Pokémon XY: Expediciones en Kalos *Pokémon XYZ *Poppy Cat *Pororo the Little Penguin *Postman Pat *Potatoes and Dragons *Pumpking Reports *Pretty Cure *Princess Sissi *Pet Alien *Quack Pack *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *The Questers *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sandra the Fairytale Detective *Scary Larry *Scan2Go *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Slugterra *Sonic Boom *Sylvan *SpongeBob SquarePants *Spaced Out *Stuart Little: The Animated Series *Super Wings *Spider Riders *Allô la Terre, ici les Martin *Sherlock Yack, Zoo-Détective *Sidekick *Shuriken School *Tara Duncan *Truck Town *Teen Titans Go! *The Powerpuff Girls *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teen Titans (TV series) *The Secret Saturdays *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts *Teletubbies *Thomas and Friends *Thundercats *6teen *Flatmania *The Octonauts *Tom and Jerry's World *Turbo F.A.S.T *The Adventures of Puss in boots *the Mysteries of Providence *The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show *The Invisible Man *The New Adventures of Peter Pan *The Super Hero Squad Show *The Hive *Tickety Toc *Tom and Jerry *Tommy y Oscar *The Tower of Druaga *THE Triplets *Tree Fu Tom *Twirlywoos *Turbo FAST *Truck Town *xyber 9: new dawn *Xiyangyang yu Huitailang *Yoko *Nerds and Monsters *Wunschpunsch *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Wheel Squad *Wolverine and the X-Men (TV series) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *Winx Club *Zak Storm *Zorro Generation Z *Zoobabu *Zou Non-fiction *Cocina con Clan *Fabriclan *MasterChef Junior Category:Channels Category:Channels in Spain Category:OK KO! Category:Turner Broadcasting System Europe Category:AMC Networks International